Le génie dans le placard
by Petibatoo
Summary: "De toutes ces choses qui traversaient son génial cerveau –mot signifiant ici centre de traitement des données reçues par ses sens aiguisés- celle qui le tourmentait le plus comprenait les mots La chute était un tour de passe-passe . Et ensuite, pêle-mêle, les noms Gregory, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. "


**NdA: Un style différent, une métaphore qui prend autant de place qu'un éléphant dans un couloir... Etait-ce une bonne idée ou n'était-ce pas? A vous de me le dire :)**

* * *

**Le génie du placard**

Officiellement, Sherlock était mort.

Littéralement, il était dans un placard.

Oui, pour des raisons presque burlesques qui auraient fait la joie de d'écrivains avides d'un scénario de série télé pleine de rebondissements, Sherlock s'était trouvé contraint de s'enfermer dans ce placard. Il était assis parmi des balais datant d'après leur allure du Moyen-Age - époque aussi nommée par des historiens soucieux de ne froisser personne « époque Médiévale » - et il était coincé entre des seaux en plastique, posture qui, côté confort, laissait à désirer. Il songea vaguement que les ingénieurs pourraient faire des efforts pour améliorer la qualité et le confort des placards (mot désignant ici de petits réduits enchâssés dans un mur et propices à servir de cachette à un détective ayant dû mettre en scène son propre suicide pour sauver ceux qu'il aime d'un dangereux criminel poursuivant _post-mortem_ un jeu devenu très dangereux pour tout le monde.)

Mais le confort de son placard n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Sherlock. En fait, de nombreuses choses qu'il serait long et fastidieux de répéter ici l'ennuyaient énormément. Pour un cerveau comme le sien, qui traitait une centaine d'informations à la minute, ce n'était rien, mais pour nous –en toute sympathie- ce serait beaucoup trop. Et même pour moi, qui ai pourtant passé des années à enquêter pour savoir exactement ce que pensait et ressentait Sherlock durant ces moments difficiles, je ne sais pas tout.

De toutes ces choses qui traversaient son génial cerveau –mot signifiant ici centre de traitement des données reçues par ses sens aiguisés- celle qui le tourmentait le plus comprenait les mots « La » « chute « était » « un » « tour « de » « passe-passe ». Et ensuite, pêle-mêle, les noms « Gregory, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson » s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Et aussi un nom banal, qui traînait dans les rues de Londres et de l'Angleterre depuis bien longtemps, mais un nom qui avait pris une dimension particulière pour lui, « John ». Et il ressentait une piqûre dans la poitrine, là où selon les planches du corps humain et de nombreux spécialistes qui avaient longuement débattu sur la question et ouvert corps sur corps -au grand dam de l'Eglise- pour apporter un point final à la discussion se trouvait son cœur. Son cœur. Oui, il en avait un. Et James Moriarty, comme il l'avait si aimablement annoncé, avait essayé de le brûler. C'était douloureux.

Mais il avait échoué, Sherlock en était presque sûr. Le méchant avait perdu la partie. Il était là, et tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient encore vivants. Même s'il n'avait pas fini de jouer, il était sûr de gagner. L'échec avait été prononcé. Encore fallait-il le mettre mat.

C'était un visage doux et féminin qui avait été sa dernière vision, avant que la porte du placard ne se referme sur lui. Toute la lumière avait disparu d'un coup. Et maintenant il attendait. Nuits et jours étaient semblables. Un jour, quand il perdit courage, le génie essaya d'ouvrir la porte du placard et s'aperçut qu'il n'y arrivait plus.

Le temps qui passait ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long et aussi douloureux. Les secondes qui ruisselaient sur son corps comme la pluie lui laissaient des bleus et cicatrices sur le visage. Il était seul et ne pouvait pas sortir du placard ou il s'était enfermé.

_La solitude est ce que j'ai. La solitude est ce qui me protège. _

* * *

_Solitude n.f : _

État de quelqu'un qui est seul momentanément ou habituellement : _Profiter d'un instant de solitude pour réfléchir._ _Aimer la solitude._

État de quelqu'un qui est psychologiquement seul : _Solitude morale._

Caractère d'un lieu où l'on se sent seul, isolé : _La solitude des forêts._

**Littéraire**. Lieu solitaire : _Habiter dans une solitude champêtre._ (ou des placards, d'ailleurs. Mais je m'égare.)

* * *

Les balais lui rentraient dans le dos et, coincé entre deux seaux, il ne pouvait pas bouger. La tête dans les toiles d'araignées, il fermait ses yeux pendant des jours et se battait pendant des semaines.

Et un jour, la délivrance vint. Il entendait du bruit dehors, des cris, des coups de feu. Ça changeait de d'habitude. Du silence de d'habitude. _Tout_ était différent.

Il y eu un déclic, et la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière pénétra dans le placard et le génie cligna des yeux, regardant en dehors du placard étriqué où il avait vécu pendant si longtemps avec des larmes dans les yeux tant il avait oublié ce qu'était le soleil. Sa fièvre lui faisait tourner la tête quand il vit John Watson, une arme à la main, lui tendant l'autre avec un sourire ému (geste signifiant ici mais aussi ailleurs et principalement pour Sherlock Holmes « fin du supplice et retour à la vie normale. »

Et le génie couvert de toiles d'araignées, au visage tuméfié et cabossé par des balais et des seaux sortit du placard.

_Les amis protègent. _

* * *

_Ami(e)(s)_

**Nom**_: _Qui est lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un : _Nous avons été très amis jadis._

**Adjectif** : Qui appartient à un ami et témoigne de dispositions bienveillantes : _Un visage ami._ Une_ voix amie. _Se dit d'une collectivité qui entretient des relations d'amitié avec une autre : _Des peuples amis._

**Littéraire**. Qui est accueillant, favorable, propice : _Un rivage ami._

**Construction et registre****  
**_**Ami avec / ami de**_**.**La langue courante emploie volontiers la construction _être ami avec qqn_.

**Recommandation**:

Dans l'expression soignée, surtout à l'écrit, il est préférable d'employer _ami de_ : _il est ami de mon frère_ (ou _c'est l'ami de mon frère_) _depuis 15 ans_.

**Expression**: (_Fam_).

Faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un : lui faire des démonstrations d'amitié

* * *

**Voili voilou :) combien de vous ont abandonné en route? **

**Pour ceux qui sont resté, je déclare avoir piqué le style de Lemony Snicket et ne pas en retiré d'argent. 'ai aussi utilisé Wikipédia et un autre dictionnaire en ligne pour les définitions. Désolée de ne pas me souvenir de son nom! **

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce texte? Devrait-il être banni de l'univers ou a-t-il sa place ici bas? **

**A vos claviers! **


End file.
